


A half-baked plan

by aquawawi



Series: Writing and Stuff [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquawawi/pseuds/aquawawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ok yeah this is kind of fucked up.”<br/>“Should we call a gardener by now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A half-baked plan

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is probably really wrong because 1. Idk how flowers work and 2. The most nature related thing I know what to do is shed my skin.

“Lindsay this is uh…”

“Ok yeah this is kind of fucked up.”

“Should we call a gardener by now?”

“No… right? Not yet I mean? I dunno, how the fuck do flowers work?”

Ray had to peek over slightly to assess the flower situation they’ve been having in their backyard, sipping on the soda as he squinted out the window. By now, more brown Asters are cropping up over the white and yellow ones, wilted from too little space amongst each other.

“I’m not picking those out.”

“Aw c’mon I picked them out last time!”

“What? No I picked them out!”

Michael turned to look at Ray, who was walking away, still sipping on coke. “Hey, hey no, Narvaez, fuckin’- get back here.”

“Man you know how I feel about grass.” Michael’s stare was unmoving as he crossed his arms, still standing near the window. “And outside, especially in the morning and… ugh it just rained look at all this mud.”

“Ray I welcomed you into this house and you pay like 1/3rd of the rent, you get your own room and we carpool to work, and sometimes Lindsay and I have to give up some time on the TV”

“That’s not true-”

“Is it that hard to ask for you to pull out some dead shit?” Michael asked again, and the older looked so tired, or sleepy that anything Ray said would probably have some persuasion to get what Michael wants (for Ray to pull dead shit out).

“Alright, but after work, no way I’m doing this shit now.”

Michael smiled before patting Ray’s shoulder as he passed the younger man. “Sweet, now I gotta go shower before Lindsay goes.”

“Haha no, dibs.” Lindsay called out as they heard the door shut and Lindsay’s laugh muffled laugh from within the bathroom.

* * *

“So who wants to crash over and see Ray do some gardening?” Michael asked during their lunch break.

“At night?” Gavin questioned after swallowing and Ray was still chewing his own meal. “You’re into gardening now?”

“Afternoon technically.”

Ray finally swallowed. “Someone planted flowers in our backyard but most of them wilted now.”

“Someone?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, definitely planted.” Ray nodded as he twirled the spaghetti again. “It’s too arranged, and whoever did put them too close to each other so they started wilting.”

“Really?”

“Yep, flowers can’t-“ He had to pause to put the spaghetti in his mouth. “Be toof close toof each otherm, they wilt.”

“Huh.” Ryan noted. “Didn’t know that.”

“Ryan not knowing something, that’s a new one.” Geoff said with a hazy smile.

“Ah there’s a first for everything.” Ryan shrugged it off as they continued lunch.

* * *

Ray came home one day to find that while the door was unlocked, Michael and Lindsay are nowhere in sight.

“Why didn’t I think of this sooner?” Lindsay shouted from outside.

“Linds no just get the ball down!” Michael called after, sounding closer, probably down holding the ladder.

“I will, I will, but Michael you gotta… no wait I have a better idea.”

“Lindsay, Lindsay please no.”

“I’m gonna do it.”

“Don’t take a picture up there! Be careful!”

“I will!”

Ray walked out to the backyard, “Hey.” He greeted casually and Michael was, in fact, holding a ladder (not shown was him worrying about unsafe ladder practices) while Lindsay had turned around to take a picture of the backyard. “Found something?”

“Lindsay thinks she knows what they’re arranged as.” Michael said as he strengthened his grip when the ladder shook as Lindsay went down. She hopped down the last step and Michael gave a silent voice of relief.

“It’s a phone number, do you know it?” Lindsay asked as she unlocked her phone again and opened the image.

Ray kept his mouth shut when he saw the number. He feigned bad eyesight. “Can you send it to me? I can’t see it that well.”

“Sure buddy, it should be there in… oh wait, crap I have no signal.” She hissed out the last part.

“Hey… did you get that kid’s ball down?”

“Huh? Yeah, yeah I did, tossed it somewhere.” Lindsay shrugged. “Didn’t you look for it?”

“Kinda busy making sure you didn’t fall.”

“Aw, how unnecessarily sweet.”

“Aw look how nasty this is. I’m going back in.” Ray declared as he fished out his own phone. Lindsay’s text must’ve sent when they weren’t looking and he saved the image before starting his own text.

 _[15:32] Ray: [image sent]_  
[15:32] Ray: care 2 explain?  
[15:33] Ryan: Wow.  
[15:33] Ryan: That came out worse than I expected.  
[15:33] Ray: dont feel too bad, i can still see the number  
[15:34] Ray: why tho i have ur number dummy  
[15:34] Ryan: I did not put a lot of thought into this.  
[15:34] Ryan: Also, brb, I’ll be back in 15 minutes.

Ray actually spluttered at that and quickly typed his reply while Lindsay and Michael were still goofing off outside, looking for the ball that fell in their backyard.

 _[15:35] Ray: sjdfn ryan no come back_  
[15:35] Ray: i need 2 know how you did that thing with the flowers  
[15:36] Ray: see im using you so you know this is serious  
[15:36] Ray: ryyyaannnnn  
[15:40] Ray: 4 minutes yanno  
[15:40] Ryan: Nope,6.  
[15:40] Ray: what  
[15:41] Ryan: 7 now.  
[15:41] Ryan: I’m ahead of schedule actually.  
[15:41] Ryan: Also who’s kid is in your front porch?

Ray’s eyes widened as he got up the couch and towards the front door, opening the door abruptly. True enough, the older was outside the door along with a young girl. She perked up when she saw Ray.

“You have the ball right?” She said, just as Ryan opened his mouth. He smiled a quarter of a second later, keeping his mouth shut and… arm behind his back?

Ray swallowed the ‘Uhhhh’ he was about to voice. “You’re better off getting a new ball. Those two probably lost it.”

The young girl huffed. “You three owe me.” She threatened as she walked off, still glaring at Ray and got on her bike and pedaled away, probably to tell her friends ‘Some nerd took our ball, we gotta burn the house down and free our ball’ or something like that. He’s not sure, it’s been a while since he saw his own sister.

Back to the real issue, Ray focused on Ryan, who’s still smiling, but with a slight edge on him.

“So, what was…” Ray made some wild gesture involving his phone, his shoulder, his hands and an inarticulate noise. “This… that? This and that all about?”

“Well…” Ryan began as he swallowed. “I was… hoping the flowers would grow a little neater. And I was going for ‘date’ with a question mark in the end but it seemed like bad idea.”

“What?”

“I know, it’s shorter than my number but if I just wrote that then any random asshole could’ve just said it was them and all my work would’ve gone down the drain.”

“You? You wanna go out with me? On a date?” Ray asked slowly. “And this is how you asked?

“It’s not a smart plan and I’m not a smart man but I am incredibly patient.” Ryan finally took his hand behind his back (and the bouquet Ray had guessed would be back there and lo and behold, he’s right. He’s not complaining, if anything he’s giddy) “In the end it didn’t work so… do you wanna go on a date, maybe tomorrow?”

“Not a smart plan? Ryan it was fucking brilliant.” Ray said as he leapt into Ryan and pulled the older man into a hug. “Of course I’d go out with you!”

Ryan, who had his face pretty much nothing but smiles this whole time, beamed even brighter at Ray as he laughed sheepishly. “I-I didn’t think this far ahead.” He admitted with a shy laugh. “Where do you wanna go?”

Ray looked around for a while. “Wanna come in and plan it out?” He asked coyly.

Ryan grinned. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Worst ending award goes to this child.
> 
> Also AU where Michael, Lindsay and Ray live in one flat and their collective salaries amount to wherever this small house is because I need dirt and a backyard for this to work. 3 rooms and 1 bathroom.
> 
> “In what can be considered the most long-winded, least likely to succeed, least reliable, most asinine attempt to ask someone out that has ever existed, I have planted seeds in your front back yard in the shape of my phone number just before the rainy season. I am not a smart man but I am a patient man” AU from awful-aus.tumblr.com
> 
> Also my tumblr: ganymedeproton.tumblr.com


End file.
